Under The Twinkling Stars
by Xennariel
Summary: Roy and Riza attend Winry and Ed's wedding. Things take an unexpected turn for them when Riza agrees to dance with Roy. - Written for the FMA Secret Santa 2017 event on Tumblr.


This was written for snowywhofadesinthechaos on Tumblr for the FMA Secret Santa event!

 **000000**

The blue sky was clear and the air was warm, the grass swaying in a gentle breeze that added to the already beautiful weather. Birds sang in the trees. Butterflies flitted among the wildflowers. It was the perfect day for a wedding.

Roy stood adjusting his bow tie in front of a tall mirror when a knock on the door to his room drew his attention.

"Come in."

There was a pause before the door opened and Edward walked in, looking anywhere else but at Roy.

"Ah, Fullmetal," Roy smirked at Ed who looked awkward and uncomfortable in his tuxedo. "Don't tell me you're thinking about leaving that poor girl at the altar? I knew she was too good for you."

"Shut up," Ed grumbled. "That's not it at all! And I'm not an alchemist anymore, you dumbass Colonel, remember?"

"Well I'm not a colonel anymore, so what's your point?"

Ed huffed and jammed his hands into his pockets.

"I uh... It turns out I don't actually know how to tie this thing." He gestured to the tie hanging loose around his neck.

Roy snickered.

"So you came to me? I feel kind of honored."

"I wanted to ask Al, but I can't find him anywhere! You're my last resort! But if you won't help, I'll just find someone else to-"

Ed turned to leave, but Roy cut him off.

"Nonsense, Fullmetal. Come here."

Edward shuffled over and Roy plucked up his tie, tying the knot slowly, explaining what he was doing as he went.

"And don't be nervous," Roy said, noting that being embarrassed about not knowing how to tie a tie was not the only thing Ed had on his mind. "She loves you, and I trust you love her. Just stay calm and remember that."

"I don't need you telling me that," Ed muttered when Roy was finished, but he was grateful to his former commanding officer for the advice.

 **000000**

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. It took place outside on a hill overlooking Resembool. When Winry made her appearance, Edward's nerves calmed almost instantly and his eyes never strayed from her. She was the epitome of radiance.

There was nary a dry eye among the guests when General Mustang walked Winry down the aisle.

After the ceremony, Winry and Ed ran back down the aisle, all smiles and blushes and laughter. The best man, Al, and his date, May, raced after them in much the same way.

Roy and Riza sat next to each other in the front row of seats, smiling as they watched them leave.

"He still looks awkward in that tux," Roy snickered and Riza shoved his arm.

"Don't ruin this day for him."

Roy chuckled and stood, offering her his arm.

"Fine, fine. Shall we, Captain?"

Riza had a feeling he was not going to listen to her. She sighed, but stood and looped her arm through his. They walked down the aisle, following the rest of the guests to the bottom of the hill where a large tent was set up. It was strung with lights that glittered in the steadily darkening sky. Tables and chairs were strewn about, set with plenty of food and wine to go around.

Riza set her purse down on a table and took a seat. Roy sat beside her and followed her gaze to where Edward and Winry danced to a slow song. Winry's head rested on Edward's shoulder. They looked serene and content to be in each other's arms.

"They're lovely together," Riza said without looking away from the happy couple.

Roy thought he could make out an underlying tone to her words. Her gaze seemed to hold some distant longing he couldn't place.

Or maybe he was just projecting his own feelings about the subject.

After Edward and Winry's first dance as husband and wife, the rest of the guests took to the makeshift dance floor in earnest. Roy and Riza remained at their table, watching the guests and quietly talking amongst themselves, though Roy was itching to ask Riza to dance. She looked amazing in her pale blue, ankle length dress. It had a high back and cap sleeves and though most would call it modest, Roy thought it looked enticing on Riza.

Edward and Winry were making their way to all the guests, thanking them for joining them on their special day. Roy noticed them when Winry stopped, put on hand on her hip, the other pointing to Riza and himself, and appeared to scold Edward. Ed scowled and Winry all but dragged him over to where they sat.

"Thank you both very much for being with us and doing so much for us today," Winry spoke, a wide, genuine smile lighting up her face.

Winry nudged Ed with her elbow.

"Yeah, thanks, Hawkeye."

"Ed!"

"Fine, fine. Thank you for being here too, General."

Ed looked away and coughed and Roy was positive he heard the word 'bastard' somewhere in there.

Roy grinned and stood, extending a hand to Winry. Two could play at that game. He knew exactly what to do to push Ed's buttons.

"Would the beautiful bride grace me with this dance?"

Winry blushed. She glanced at Ed, whose head had whipped back to Roy as soon as the words left the general's lips, and she nodded in acceptance of his request. Ed's eyes were wide and his mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to find the right words to convey his utter disapproval. Roy's grin widened as he took Winry's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Riza sighed at Roy's antics. He never could resist picking on Ed. She stood and stepped up to Edward, offering him a soft smile. He didn't deserve to be upset on his wedding day. Making a mental note to have a word with Roy later, she held out her hand to Ed.

"Perhaps the handsome groom would do me the honor of having this dance?"

Ed's eyes grew wide and he fumbled on his words, face turning red as a beet.

"Uh, um, yeah, sure! I… I mean, yes! I would love to."

Riza laughed lightly as she looped her arm through Ed's and walked with him to the dance floor. Roy made eye contact with Riza, a strange half frown gracing his features in a poorly veiled display of jealousy. It looked like Winry said something and he snapped his gaze back to her, the peculiar look disappearing in a flash.

Riza shook her head and focused on Edward. He stumbled a bit in his steps, either from lack of dancing knowledge or nerves. Riza couldn't tell which. His eyes kept seeking out Winry. He was not at all subtle in his annoyance of the general dancing with his new wife. Riza decided more of a distraction was in order.

"Edward," she began. Ed's head swiveled back to her, a sheepish grin plastered on his face. "With how busy we've been, I don't think I got to properly tell you how proud I am of you and Alphonse." Ed stumbled again, and this time Riza knew for certain it was nerves that caused the misstep. She gripped his shoulder in a reassuring gesture and continued. "He might not admit it, but I know the General feels the same way. We both wish the two of you nothing but happiness in the future."

Her words rendered Ed speechless.

The song ended and they stepped apart.

"I mean that," she said. "Thank you for the dance, Edward."

"No, thank _you_ , Captain Hawkeye. For everything."

Riza gave him a warm smile, placed her hand on his shoulder, and walked past him to find Roy to make sure he didn't do anything else to try and ruin Ed's big day. Edward stared after her, an image of his mother overtaking Riza's figure for the briefest of moments. Shaking his head to clear his encroaching thoughts, he hurried off to find Winry before someone else asked her to dance.

 **000000**

The night wore on with the festivities seeming nowhere close to ending. Roy returned to their table with a couple of drinks and a contemplative gleam in his eye when he looked at her. Setting the drinks down, he licked his lips and cleared his throat, extending a hand toward Riza.

"Before this night is over, I'd like to have at least _one_ dance with you."

Riza looked up at him in surprise and then turned her gaze to all the guests surrounding them. It was late in the evening and many were tipsy or otherwise preoccupied. No one would notice them at all. Probably. She looked back to Roy and took his hand.

"Just _one_ ," she said.

The way Roy's countenance brightened was infectious and she couldn't help but return his smile.

She stood and he led her to the dance floor where they tried to blend in with the other couples. Unfortunately, it was difficult for them to blend in. Their dancing was like a choreographed display. It was elegant and sexy and dazzling all at once.

Riza's skirt flared out when Roy spun her, hand raised high in his. He pulled her back to him and dipped her slowly, her back arching over his arm wrapped snugly about her waist. Their faces came within inches of each other and they were lost to everything but themselves.

So distracted were they that they hadn't noticed they'd gained an audience.

When the song ended, Roy and Riza were ripped from their dance-fueled daze by loud applause. They quickly pulled away from each other, finally realizing there was a group of people surrounding the dance floor and all eyes were on them.

Thankfully, when the next song began playing, everyone returned to dancing and Roy and Riza were able to retreat. Riza snagged her purse from their table and they slipped away from the party before they attracted any more attention to themselves.

The fields on the way back to the Rockbell house were dark. The stars and moon cast a peaceful glow over the land as Roy and Riza sauntered through the tall grass. They took their time returning to the Rockbell house, enjoying the silent company and beauty of the stars above. Even if they had the time, stargazing was impossible back in the heart of East City and they wanted to enjoy the night sky while they could.

"The countryside is beautiful this time of year," Riza mused as they walked.

"Yeah," Roy nodded. "Reminds me of when we were kids. It's been so long since we've been able to just… relax and enjoy simple things."

Riza made a quiet noise of agreement.

Roy stole a glance at her. She practically glowed in the moonlight, face tilted slightly upward to gaze at the stars, her posture relaxed and content. The image took his breath away.

Suddenly, all the feelings and desires he felt for her, all the emotions he carefully hid and kept in check, burst to life in his chest. The dance they shared that night flashed in his mind, her face so close to his. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her until she was flushed and breathless. His suit suddenly felt constricting, too tight, and he was warm despite the chill of the night air.

Riza could feel his gaze on her and she turned to look at him. The dark look in his eyes, the longing she felt radiating from him, almost drew a gasp from her painted lips. He was treading through dangerous territory by looking at her that way, with affection so open it was visible even in such darkness. In the back of her mind, her rationality insisted she scold him, but the peaceful solitude of the evening, the breeze mussing his slicked back hair, drew her closer to his side. Rationality be damned. Her feelings for him were overflowing and she had no desire to hold them back any longer.

Their eyes locked, a silent, mutual agreement passing between them before they moved at the same time to close the distance between them. They collided into each other, almost knocking themselves off balance, but their kiss was surprisingly gentle, their arms enfolding each other in a tender embrace. Her lips were soft and steady against his own. Malleable and warm. Having her in his arms, kissing her without abandon, was everything Roy dreamed it would be and more.

Tomorrow they would go back to East City. Back to being General Mustang and Captain Hawkeye. Back to the life they chose to dedicate to the people, to their country. Back to pretending they felt nothing for one another. But just for one moment, they finally let go of who they were. For one blissful moment they were simply Roy and Riza, two ordinary people wrapped in the warmth of their love, with the twinkling stars as their only witness.


End file.
